Game Events - 2008
This Current Event page will list major announcements in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean Online durring the year of 2008. But, for the latest information - also check Pirates Online or Pirates Forums! To look back at events from 2007, check out Game Events - 2007. September 19th - It's Talk Like A Pirate Day! Today is Talk Like A Pirate Day! Check out how we're celebrating this Pirate-riffic weekend: Talk Like A Pirate Radio Listen to your local radio station to hear a Pirate! Pintel from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies will be on local radio stations across the U.S., tune in! WCJW - Buffalo, KSAL - Wichita-Hutchison, WCSX, CIMX - Detroit, WMZQ - Washington, WKMO - Louisville, KNTY - Sacramento-Stockton, KUBL - Salt Lake, WKKT - Charlotte-Gastonia, WHUD - New York, KASE - Austin, WOAI - San Antonio, WHFS - Baltimore, WTQR - Greensboro-High Point, WIIL - Milwaukee, WIII, WYXL - Syracuse, KMPS - Seattle-Tacoma, WLKF - Tampa-St. Petersburg, KKWF - Seattle-Tacoma, KIIM - Tucson, KBQI - Albuquerque-Santa Fe, KXAZ - Phoenix, KLYK - Portland, WZXR - Wilkes Barre-Scraton, WEBE - Bridgeport Pirate Polls Pirates Online now has polling! Be sure to vote in our very first poll, in honor of Talk Like A Pirate Day, we want to know what your favorite Pirate phrase is! Talk Like A Pirate Contest Got an original Pirate saying? Send it to us, if selected it could be added to as a SpeedChat phrase in the game. Click here for all the details! Talk Like A Pirate To A Pirate Log in and meet real Pirates! Our GM's will be in the game telling tales of curses and other things coming to the Caribbean! September 18th - Meet Live Pirates Celebrate Talk Like A Pirate Day! You've seen them pillaging around our Parks and in the movies - now meet real live Disney Pirates in person! Celebrate Talk Like A Pirate Day with the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Game Masters! Meet Captain Walter, leader of the Marceline Guild, the Privateer Xavier Hench, Ruby Wynn - and a whole crew of rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves! They'll be telling tales on the beach of Devil's Anvil from 10 AM - 1 PM Pacific Time, September 19, 20 and 21. Learn about upcoming curses hexing all Caribbean inhabitants, information on Quests, and tons of other news gathered in the Caribbean! GM FAQS: What are GMs? GMs or Game Masters are Pirates of the Caribbean Online staff that are playing the game as Pirates, just like you. What do GMs do? GMs offer you a chance to interact with Members of the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Crew. Host GMs host events and keep tabs on what's going on in the Caribbean, other GMs may take part in a storyline or other type of event. For the Talk Like A Pirate To A Pirate event our GMs will be sharing their favorite Pirate phrases and telling tales of curses to come. Can I become a GM? Currently, Disney staff are the only Pirates allowed to have the GM tag. How do I meet a GM? Look for the skull and flaming torch icon over the GM's head, walk up and say hello. Can a GM help me with a problem? They'll certainly try, but the best way to get a problem resolved is to contact our Customer Service or Live Chat for technical help. Show our Crew your true inner-Pirate with one of the in-game emotes! To use an emote in game, hit 'Enter' to bring up the dialog box, then type one of the emote prompts below: Example: /dance /dance = Dance around /clap = Clap your hands /cheer = Cheer on your favorite Pirate /coin = Flip a coin, heads or tails? /jig = Dance a Pirate jig /flex = Flex your Pirate muscles (male only) /crazy = Show Pirates you mean business /primp = Freshen up your avatar (female only) /angry = Show your frustration /celebrate = Celebrate that newfound pile of gold! /fear = Are you scared? /laugh = Heard the one about Lord Beckett and the Kraken? /yes = Nod in agreement /no = Don't want to divide up the plunder, then emote this! /sad = Lost your favorite sloop? /smile = Give a friendly smile to a ship /wave = Has you ship sailed? Wave goodbye then. /wink = Give someone a knowing wink /yawn = Sleepy, let it out. /sleep = Take a virtual nap September 16th - Double Gold Rewards Return - This Saturday Arrrgh - this past weekend that scoundrel Jolly Roger ransacked our systems and caused several of our Unlimited Access Members to miss out on our Double Gold Rewards event on Sunday! Avast, we'll make right this wrong! Be sure to join us this Saturday, September 20, from 3-6 PM Pacific Time when we'll extend Double Gold Rewards to our Unlimited Access Members once again. We've scheduled the event for later in the day in response to your feedback! September 16th - Pirate Translator Ahoy matey, this Friday, September 19 be Talk Like A Pirate Day! Is your Pirate tongue a bit rusty? Then brush up on your Pirate speak using our handy Pirate Translator! Just type in a phrase and just like a stiff starboard wind, the translator will spit it back at you - in Pirate speak! You can also take the Pirate Translator with you - just click the "GRAB IT!" button to place it on your social networking site. September 16th - Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy on Blu-Ray Pirates of all ages, bring the magic of all three Pirates of the Caribbean movies home in glorious high-definition sound and video with Blu-ray! Blu-Ray is the new standard for home entertainment and the Pirates of the Caribbean story is more thrilling than ever in this mind-blowing format. See all the heart-pounding excitement of Captain Jack Sparrow's adventures with a stunning digital presentation created from the original digital source files. Pick up the 3-Movie collection today, now presented in a 6-disc set which also includes great bonus features, behind-the-scenes featurettes, interactive games, bloopers and more! September 15th - Privateers Now Docking to Claim Their Bounty Aye, many a Pirate took up the cause and waged battle in the Hoist Your Colors Privateering Contest! Thanks to all the Pirates who participated in the contest. We can now announce the winners -- your prizes are on the way! View the winners/ September 9th - Talk Like a Pirate, Live Like a King! Get Double Gold -- THIS WEEKEND Talk Like a Pirate Day is just around the corner (September 19), and we've decided to get an early start on the festivities this year! Join us this weekend for Double Gold Rewards, and get that extra gold for a brand-new ship or that special clothing item you've had your eyes on. The event takes place this Saturday, September 13, 2008, from 12 Noon to 3 PM Pacific Time -- don't miss this chance to add to your Pirate's treasure chest! Plus, on Sunday, September 14, 2008, from 12 Noon to 3 PM Pacific Time, Double Gold Rewards will be extended again exclusively for Unlimited Access Members. September 4th - New French and Spanish Privateer Wallpapers "Aye, a Privateer ye be? Then who you be sided with? That sea dog Garcia? Or the buccaneer Le Porc?" It's time to show your colors! Visit our Wallpapers page and download two brand-new French and Spanish themed wallpapers -- show your friends -- and the world -- which side you fight for. September 2nd - More Changes in the Caribbean! You asked for it, you got it. From new Quests to other new additions and fixes, we're constantly improving the quality of your Pirates Online experience. Recently we released the following game updates: - Reduced the penalty for being caught cheating at Poker - Reduced the travel time to Cuba - Ships attacking you will now flash on your Radar - Added a Poker table in the King's Arm Tavern on Tortuga We've done all this and more! For full details, visit our Release Notes and Known Issues page. (Thanks to the entire Pirates community for the e-mails and comments - keep 'em coming.) August 27th - New Quests Added! Outfit Your Pirate in Style This month marks the introduction of three new Quests that will give Unlimited Access Pirates a chance to suit up in some prime Pirate gear. Stop by the tailor shop on Port Royal and start the Pirate's Life Quest -- you could earn a five-piece outfit that will cover your Pirate from head to toe. This outfit includes a red and white polka-dot bandana, yellow shirt, short buckle boots, belt, and patched pantaloons. What more could you ask for? How about a six-piece outfit? You'll definitely stand out from the crowd in this unique outfit that's picked up after completing the Clothing for a Pirate Quest. Looking to imitate an infamous Pirate? Try Captain Barbossa's wears on for size. For advanced Pirates, Adoria's Family Quest will give you a chance to earn Barbossa's effects, including his famous feathered hat. Please note, you will need to have a minimum Notoriety Level of 10 to access the Pirate's Life Quest, a minimum Notoriety Level of 15 to access the Clothing for a Pirate Quest, and a minimum Notoriety Level of 20 to access the Adoria's Family Quest. August 27th - New Enemies Set to Invade the Islands Pirates Beware! In addition to new Quest adventures, rumor has it, new enemies will be invading the Caribbean. These new enemies will pose quite a challenge to many a buccaneer. To glance at journal pages from an unlucky Pirate that faced these foes -- click here to view the pages found near his remains. August 27th - Game Cards Now In Stores! Have a shipmate who wants to upgrade their Basic account to Unlimited Access? Then get that "Pirate" an Unlimited Access Game Card. Sold as 30-day and 90-day game passes, the Game Cards give players Unlimited Access to Pirates of the Caribbean Online and all the Caribbean has to offer! Cards are now available at select Target and Best Buy stores nationwide, with more retail locations coming soon. Check with your local retailer to see if they are in stock! August 27th - Basic and Unlimited Access: Adventure for All Both Basic and Unlimited Access Pirates can enjoy new features thanks to the winds of change that recently swept through the Caribbean. Now Basic Access Players can see a little more of the Caribbean while Unlimited Access Members have more exclusive items and adventures to explore. Take a look. August 27th - An Important Message from Pirates Online Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean Online will never contact you directly and ask for your screen or user names, e-mail addresses, passwords, or any other private information. If you receive an e-mail claiming to be from us and you're still in doubt, Contact Us. August 25th - Hoist Your Colors Privateer Contest August 18th - Hoist Your Colors, Privateer Contest Ahead! The islands of the Caribbean overflowed this weekend as Basic Access Players enjoyed a Free Preview of Unlimited Access, while Unlimited Access Members took advantage of 50% discounts on all Customization items in the shops. However, the generous financial reserves of the Pirate "Lords" Garcia de Avaricia and Pierre le Porc have now run dry and it's back to business as usual in the Caribbean ... or so we thought. It seems that as a result of the increased population of Pirates in the Caribbean the battle between the two "Lords" has taken a dramatic turn and there has been a sharp rise in skirmishes between both sides. The battle for control is now more intense than ever before, and we need your help in fighting for the cause - so join us this coming weekend for the "Hoist Your Colors" Privateering Contest! Starting Friday, August 22 (12:01 AM), the Top 100 Basic and Top 100 Unlimited Access Pirates with the highest Privateering Score will be eligible to win fantastic prizes. More details to come! August 8th - Special Event - Next Weekend August 15 to August 18 - 50% off Customizable items for Unlimited Access Members - Basic Access Players get a FREE preview of Unlimited Access Starting August 15 to August 18, 12 PM PT, all Unlimited Access Members will receive a 50% discount on Customizable items and all Basic Access Players will get Unlimited Access to the Caribbean! Calling all Pirates! As the Spaniard Garcia de Avaricia and Frenchman Pierre le Porc fight for control of their territories, the battle in the Caribbean rages on! Eager for new recruits to join the fight, the French and Spanish Pirate "Lords" have decreed that for a limited time, Unlimited Access be granted to all Basic Access Pirates! They've also been seen talking to shopkeepers all over the Caribbean negotiating rewards for those Pirates that are already Members of the Unlimited Access crew! This means Unlimited Access Members get 50% off at all Clothing Tailors, Barbershops, Tattoo Parlors, and Jewelry Shops, so start pillaging for gold and get ready to outfit your Pirate with new clothes, tattoos, and other effects! (Please note: This offer is only for a limited time! After August 18, Basic Access accounts that were upgraded for free will revert back to Basic Access status. Any Unlimited Access items you've acquired will be inaccessible unless you upgrade your account to Unlimited Access with a paid subscription.) Don't make any plans between August 15 and 18 - unless those plans include sailing with us! August 5th - Player's Guide Update New Privateering Chapter Debuts A recent discovery in the Caribbean has unearthed new entries in the Official Pirates of the Carribean Online Player's Guide. The new pages expand the Player's Guide and adds a new Chapter devoted exclusively to Privateering. Also, included in the update are new entries, information, and brand-new game tips to aid Pirates in their pursuit of Notoriety. View the updated Player's Guide. August 1st - Carver's Corner: Tips, Tall Tales & Tavern Gossip This Week: Privateering Greetings mates. Carver here. If you haven't heard, Privateering has come to the Caribbean and Pirates from all walks of life have taken up the flag as Privateers. From my perch here in the Faithful Bride on Tortuga, I've managed to gather some information from good sources that may help you on the high seas: Privateer Battle Strategies - Looking for a dominating defensive position? Work with other Privateers flying the same flag to form a Line of Battle. This is a formation in which ships form a line from end to end and shower the opposing side with volleys of broadsides. It's an excellent way to defend your home port - and ensure you are not raining iron down on your own men. - Before setting sail, purchase varying ammunition, such as: Firebrand, Thunderbolt, Fury, and Explosive. These munitions are especially destructive. - The sea provides little cover but due to the unique location of the Privateer Islands, this sea has rock outcroppings that divide the two sides. Use them wisely. They provide ample cover to ambush the enemy or obstacles to make a quick getaway. A Good Crew is the Backbone of a Successful Ship - Crew up and join a Privateering Crew before setting sail. (Use the Crew feature to search for a crew, press "F" to toggle the Friends Panel, select the "Crew" tab, and click on "Search for Privateer Crew.") - It's in your best interest to hunt for the enemy ship with the biggest Bounty. Sinking a ship with high Bounty will reap you and your Crew larger rewards! Keep a watchful eye on your own Bounty, as well. The longer you're out at sea sinking ships, the more your Bounty goes up. When you port, not only does your Bounty go down, you lose the score you and your Crew has accumulated. Privateering Etiquette - Hit the deck - and don't be afraid to get your elbows dirty, sailor! The larger the Crew, the more Privateers you have for making repairs at sea. The faster you can repair your ship, the sooner you can get back into the fight. - I've seen many a Privateer that likes to drop anchor in the enemy's port ... Aye, this be a fool's gold hunt for it will yield you little result. When your ship spawns, it has an extended protective field which means you can shoot other ships but they can't shoot you! Until next time, good luck and good travels. July 28th - The Battle Begins "Man the cannons and lay waste to all those who oppose our flag!" It's time to choose a side and take to the sea as a Privateer! Aye, Ship Privateering has finally arrived to the Live Game after being docked (temporarily) on our Test Server -- a special thanks to all our Unlimited Access/ Test Server Players who helped us test and debug this great new addition to the game. Side with the Frenchman Pierre by setting sail from the privateering port of Ile D'Etable De Porc - or side with the Spaniard Garcia by departing from Isla De La Avaricia, then with your "private license" in hand and able crew in tow, set off for some pillaging and plundering on the high seas! Both Basic and Unlimited Access players can engage in Privateering, just pick a side and take up that flag in battle! Pirate "Lords" on both islands will additionally challenge you with quests that upon completion will gain you gold and reputation points - not to mention a special Spanish or French tattoo! Wear the tattoo with pride, mate, it shows your allegiance and that you're a veteran Privateer! July 28th - The Rise of the Privateer 'Tis a time of feuding as a French and a Spanish "lord" struggle for control over newly discovered territories. The Pirate "Lords" Garcia and Pierre have rallied several able-bodied adventurers -- and turned the attention of those seadogs toward Privateering. Seeking fame and fortune, one such Pirate swore his allegiance to the Spanish flag. Ye too can turn to Privateering, but you'll need a stout crew. Here be a journal entry made by a Privateer flying the Spanish flag during the midst of battle, now witness firsthand what this Privateer hath faced. Read the journal entry. July 28th - Ultimate Ship Battle Screenshot Winners! We challenged you to take screenshots in the heat of ship battle and you obliged. Thanks to all the Pirates that participated! Now, take a look at the top ten screenshots that not only earn a tip of our hat, but aye, an iPod touch. View Winners. Watch for future contests on the horizon that could yield even greater rewards! July 28th - How to: Crew Up While we're on the topic of Privateering, building a good Crew is vital to your success as a privateer, and for that matter, your success as a Pirate! Yet many of you scallywags are still a bit groggy on the process. In order to Crew with other players: - Press the 'F' key to open the Friends Panel - Select 'Crew' then 'Crew Options' - Selecting 'Search for a Crew' allows the ability to seek out other Pirates that are in need of a crew. Game Tip: Pirates that defeat enemies and sink ships with their Crew will gain an additional Crew Bonus of 50% Reputation with an 8 Pirate Crew. July 28th - Crew Enhancements Speaking of Crew, we've made several improvements to the Crew Interface, that is, how you manage your Crew. Let's take a look: 1. A Health Meter for each Crewmember will appear on the Crew HUD. This can be toggled on/off from within the Friends Panel. 2. The Crew Bonus will be shown above the Health Meters. 3. A Crew Status Indicator is displayed next to the Crewmember's Health Meter. The Crew Status Indicator shows what activity the Crewmember is currently performing: - Sailing is represented by a steering wheel icon - Cannoneering is represented by a cannon icon - Parlor Games are represented with a card icon - Land Combat is represented by a weapon icon that matches the weapon currently equipped - AFK is represented with "AFK" - No Activity will not show any icons If the Crew HUD is closed, the player will need to re-enable it via the Friends Panel. July 28th - Player Q&A You've got questions? We've got answers. We've updated the Player Q&A page with a recent batch of inquiries from some curious Pirates. Thanks for the e-mails - keep them coming. Read Player Q&A July 28th - Keep to the Code Set down by the powers above, the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Code of Conduct is law, and despite what some Pirates think, all players must keep to the code. Violate the code and ye won't be given a Right of Parley. Just a friendly reminder mate -- keep your identity and personal information private. Don't share account information, passwords, or other information in-game or online, it's just not safe. Also remember that all chat is moderated, so watch your tongue, thar be Pirates from all walks of life - even young ones - set an example as the gentleman or refined lady you are, so others may follow. July 18th - Carver's Corner: Tips, Tall Tales & Tavern Gossip This Week: Quest Tips Greetings mate, name's Carver. You can find me in the Faithful Bride on Tortuga. Bein' in my position, I hear a good many things 'bout these islands. Many a day Pirates come into the tavern looking for information - in addition to something to quench their thirst. This month be no different... I hear Doc Grog's got a few of you seadogs doing his dirty work - sent you on Quests to slay a huge alligator, did he? But you can't find the old croc? Aye, have you searched the swamps of Tortuga? I hear a few more of those reptiles might be found on Padres Del Fuego and Cutthroat Island. I also heard a crew of Pirates is looking for a diamond in the Queen's Nest. The "Queen's Nest" can be found on Isla Perdida and there be two treasure chests buried in this jungle, but I know the location you truly need to complete your Quest. Alas, there not be many landmarks in the jungle, to best describe the location, I'd say look aside the jungle's river and between two large rocks, there you'll find an open area surrounded by trees - the area is guarded by giant wasp nests (also check the nests). It be a challenge, but the diamond be well worth your effort. Good luck and good travels. July 15th - Updates to the Caribbean Can a pirate ever be satisfied? Of course not, we thirst for more adventure, more excitement, and always for more gold! Because of this, the Crew at Pirates Online is always working to improve and extend the game and your experience. In the weeks and months ahead, you'll see more changes coming to the Caribbean! More special events, more quests, more battles, and definitely more loot. More for both Basic Access players and Unlimited Access Members to enjoy! Ship Privateering for example, is just one of the great new enhancements coming to the game. Click here to learn more about this update and others coming to the shores of the Caribbean soon. July 10th - History of Pirates: Origins of the Privateer While the term "Privateer" was first documented in the 17th century, officially sanctioned Pirates have been around for centuries. Privateering allows a Pirate to become an agent of the government, to become a "legitimate Pirate," if you will. In this way, it allows the Pirate to attack the enemies of the government he's sided with. In the past, some Privateers have been so successful in their raids that they actually changed British naval strategies. Soon, you will be able to decide if you want to join the ranks of such illustrious Privateers as Sir Francis Drake and Sir Henry Morgan. A storm brews in the Caribbean between the Frenchman Pierre le Porc and the Spaniard Garcia de Avaracia - it'll be your turn to profit from the chaos, much like your Pirate forefathers have, the question remains: Which side will you fight for? July 8th - Sneak Peek: Meet the Crew of the Black Pearl! Black Pearl Crew Member #2: Gordon Greer Once a proud and able ensign of the British Royal Navy, after a particularly harsh lashing for a minor infraction, Greer figured he'd try life as a pirate. It couldn't be much worse than life in the Royal Navy he thought, and it was certainly more profitable. With his mind set, Greer found passage to Tortuga and signed on with the Black Pearl, proving his worth on several occasions. July 3rd - Celebrate your Pirate's Independence A recent shipment of goods from Europe has brought rumor of an interesting new invention -- fireworks! Legend has it that in addition to gunpowder, the pirates of the Far East invented these devices, which fill the skies with bright cascades of spark and light. Celebrate with us July 3rd (starting around 6PM PT) until July 6th - in honor of the arrival of this new invention to the Caribbean. Fireworks start once stars light up the night sky. To watch them, find a spot on or near the shores of Port Royal, Tortuga, or Padres Del Fuego and enjoy the show! July 3rd - Ship Privateering Storms the Caribbean Engage in ... Ship Privateering! This new feature is first available for preview on our Test Server - an environment where invited Unlimited Access Members can get a sneak peek at new additions coming to the Caribbean - and will be coming soon to the live game. To become a privateer, just sail from the privateering ports of Ile D'Etable De Porc (French) or Isla De La Avaricia (Spanish) to take on other players pirating the high seas. Choose a side, then assemble a crew for battle. In your quest to become a Privateer, you'll need to prove to be skilled both on land and sea - so when you first visit the privateer islands talk to the inhabitants for valuable insight. You can also find able crewmen on the islands and lay in the provisions and ammo you'll need for ship combat. Pirate "Lords" on either island will challenge you with quests to prove your worth. Completing these tasks earns you gold and reputation points in addition to a tattoo that will brand you as a Privateering veteran. July 3rd - Contest Winners Announced Soon! Thanks to everyone who entered our Ultimate Ship Battle Screenshot Contest! Taking a screenshot in the heat of battle is no easy task, but the winners of this contest will be handsomely rewarded for their efforts with an iPod Touch! Stay tuned - we'll announce the winners very soon. July 3rd - Sneak Peek: Meet the Crew of the Black Pearl! Black Pearl Crew Member #1: Carver Rumor has it that Carver was a lowly Navy cook before jumping ship and living the pirate life. (Carver himself started that rumor.) Truth is, he was, until recently, an assassin for the East India Trading Company's elite Black Guard brigade. Carver's real name is JAMES PIDGLEY and his talent for subterfuge and deception landed him the choicest assignments until Carver overheard a conversation between Lord Beckett and the Royal Navy's Admiral Simon. It was not intended for his ears, and when they discovered it, Carver was a marked man. He fled for his life as Simon and Beckett organized a massive manhunt to return him, dead or alive. Somehow, Carver evaded them and is still among the living. Since that fateful day, Carver's been laying low in the only place he figured he'd go unnoticed and unquestioned - Tortuga. Before Carver can join Jack's crew, you have to help him eliminate the paper trail that could lead to his unpleasant demise. May 28th - New Ghost Ships and Enemies ... Now Live! Keep an eye out for these ill-fated vessels -- these nightmarish forces of evil and danger are sure to challenge your skills & and nerves. The undead sailors are doomed to skulk around the waters of Isla Cangrejos and Cutthroat Island in their ominous Ghost Ships: Shadow Crow, Cerberus, and Blood Scourge. Be forewarned, these dastardly creatures can be fought off, but they're no easy prey - they're battle-hardened sailors with nothing to lose. So be careful when ye enter these treacherous waters! May 28th - "The Ultimate Ship Battle" Screenshot Contest Splintering timbers are flying as cannonballs and waves crash around your ship -- it's an intense ship battle of epic proportion! Should you fire another broadside or retreat? What should you do during this time of peril?!? Snap a screenshot, of course ... and then send it our way! Ten lucky winners will receive an iPod Touch! Enter the contest here. May 28th - Finding Captain Teague - A Father's Day Event You've heard of the man reputed to be Captain Jack Sparrow's father? We're talking, of course, about Captain Teague. This notorious pirate has gone missing, and in honor of Father's Day we need your help to find him. Finding Captain Jack's father won't be easy ... but it may make you a legend! May 28th - Ship Privateer Battles ... Coming Soon Heave ho Privateers! Be the first to participate in the action. Scuttle your fellow mates' galleons in the name of Garcia de Avaracia or Pierre le Porc. Choose a faction wisely, for only one side can win and the other will be taking a trip to Davy Jones' Locker. Two small islands in the backwaters of the Caribbean are the setting for what will surely be a showdown between you and your rivaling crews! Check out these screenshots. May 28th - Toast April's Top 5 Leaderboard Winners Fancy yourself a ruthless and cunning knave? Then see how you fare on our Leaderboards. We've tallied the numbers for the month of April of the most skilled and daring. Perhaps we'll see your name among this skillful lot. You can check out more Leaderboards here. May 28th - Mother's Day Tattoos Aye, what buccaneer doesn't have a soft spot for dear old Mom? Earlier this month, many Pirates sported an "I Heart Mom" tattoo to show their moms just how much they truly care. Check out these fine works of art. As you know, these stylish brands never go out of style. May 20th - Ship Battle Screenshot Contest coming soon! Next time you're engaged in an epic sea battle, capture your glory for a chance to win! Save the best screenshots - one of them could be a perfect entry for our upcoming Ship Battle Screenshot Contest. Look for more information in the next newsletter! You won't want to miss this contest - 10 lucky winners will receive an iPod Touch! Here's how to take an in-game screenshot: For PC - Hit F12 to hide the interface and then F9 to take the screenshot. For Mac - Hit F12 to hide the interface and then Command-Control+Shift+3. May 15th - Ghost Ships Menacing Test Servers Soon New Ghost Ships are coming soon to Pirates Online, bringing with them crews of brand-new enemies! Shortly, you will be able to find these undead ships on the Test Servers terrorizing passing pirate vessels. Check back here for more details on when Ghost Ships will sail into the Live game. May 12th - Pirates Celebrate Mom Lots of pillaging and plundering was put on hold this weekend, as Pirates raided the tattoo parlors left and right, to sport some ink in honor of dear old Mom! Thank you to all of the moms in the Caribbean that inspired these great tattoos. May 8th - Game Updates ... What's New in the Caribbean? As Pirates, by nature, are a bit vocal, the team here has pulled together a huge collection of player feedback. In addition to the team's own thoughts, they have collected a bunch of your suggestions while scouring fan sites, feedback received from player surveys (you may have gotten one recently), and all the e-mails and comments that come in directly. All of this feedback is continually being pulled together and sets the direction for the game's future updates and enhancements. Here are some recent enhancements that have hit the Caribbean based on your feedback: Unlimited Access Members now have access to an entirely new level of weapons, as well as a bunch of new quests to go along with them! You can also get your hands on brand-new ammo pouches, which allow you to carry more bullets, cannonballs, daggers, and grenades than before. Basic Access players will have an opportunity to see more of the game - you will now have access to the Voodoo Doll and Light Galleon Ship. But wait ... it gets even better ... we're also hard at work expanding the entire Caribbean for everyone. Stay tuned - there are more details to come! May 7th - Keeping Your Pirates Online Account Safe Many of you have probably heard of the term "phishing" - the practice of sending unsolicited e-mails under the disguise of a service provider in hopes of obtaining sensitive account information, such as usernames and passwords. These e-mails often look very official, and may even have graphic headers that are taken directly from the real service provider. Keeping your account safe is important, and we put together some helpful tips to help with that: 1. If you get an unsolicited e-mail from a service provider, DO NOT REPLY. Instead, contact your service provider directly through their official Web site. You can contact Pirates of the Caribbean Online customer support by phone at 877-427-7744 or, e-mail us at memberservices@piratesonline.com. 2. NEVER give out ANY personal information to anyone contacting you via e-mail. This includes your real name, your phone number, where you live, your contact information, or age. Giving your personal or online account information is not safe. It doesn't matter if you know the person outside of the game - giving out this information could compromise your account. 3. Pirates Online customer support will never ask you for your account information unless you have e-mailed us at memberservices@piratesonline.com about a problem with your account. We will NO LONGER ask for your password. May 6th - Crew Kits have shipped! To all Unlimited Access Members: Your Crew Kit has shipped and should be arriving shortly. We spent a little extra time jamming in a ton of tips, tricks, maps, and reference guides to help you on your quests. We hope you enjoy it! April 29th - Sharpen Your Skills with New Weapons Brand-new weapons have been added to the arsenal for Unlimited Access players. Now you can do more damage, acquire faster reload rates, experience new special effects, and more. Look for quests to earn the new Fine Cutlass, Coltello Dagger, Pirate Voodoo Doll, Harrow Voodoo Staff, and the Heavy Tri-Barrel Pistol. Check out screenshots here. April 29th - All-New Tattoo Quests You can now obtain special inkings by carrying out exclusive quests. These will serve as reminders of your conquests and cannot be bought - they can only be earned! April 29th - Privateers Wanted Treacherous sea battles lie ahead. Winners and losers are sure to be. Whose side will you be on? Check out the new concept art as you contemplate your options. April 29th - Download New Wallpapers New wallpapers, based on tattoo art from the game, are now available - download them here. April 29th - Developer Q&A Jason, one of the game's lead developers, takes a timeout from coding to answer some of your questions. Q: So what's the deal with Davy Jones and the Kraken? Do you have plans to add them to the game? Any hints on when that might happen? A: Yes, we are definitely planning on adding Davy Jones and the Kraken to the game, and along with them will be all new Quests. Stay tuned for more details! Read the entire Q&A here. April 29th - A Tale of Two Islands A deep hatred and desire for revenge festers in the Caribbean. Beyond Jolly Roger's loathing lie two Pirates, one French - one Spanish, locked in a heated battle for regional power. Discover the history of this battle in the latest Lore expansion. April 23rd - Game News Update! A few changes are on the horizon in the Caribbean - thanks to all the great feedback you continue to provide. Here is a sneak peek at some of the updates you'll be seeing in the game shortly: Crew & Morale: Crewing will be made easier due to added functionality in the Crew Panel. You'll also be able to let others on your server know you're looking for a crew, and receive a bigger bonus for crewing up. Need to pick up your or your crew's morale? Soon Tonics will recharge faster. Are you or another crewman a bit groggy from a recent stay in jail? No need to worry - you'll be ready to join the fight a whole lot sooner, as we'll be shortening the groggy penalty. In addition to these updates, we've also improved player communication, specifically, the whisper function. More details on this and other features (including brand-new Quests) coming soon! March 31st - New Weapons - Update New weapons have arrived on our internal test servers, and our QA Team is having a great time sharpening their skills with them. We're looking forward to bringing this new weaponry to the public test server soon! Look for quests to earn your new weapons. Will Turner seeks help in order to acquire the book of Pirate Lore - help him find it and he'll reward you with a new Fine Cutlass. Other new weapons and quests include: the Coltello Dagger, Pirate Voodoo Doll, Harrow Voodoo Staff, and the Elegant Pistol (level 15 weapon notoriety required for these new quests). March 27th - Update: Black Pearl Boss Battle The Black Pearl boss battle is back! Thanks for everyone's patience as we worked to make it as fun and challenging as possible. Have fun re-taking the Pearl! March 27th - The Votes Are In! Game industry News recently announced the winners of their 2007 Game of the Year awards, and we were very excited to learn that Pirates of the Caribbean Online was voted "Best Online Only Game", and was a runner-up in the "Best Game of the Year" category. Thank you to everyone who voted for us. While incredibly honored by this award, our team is committed, more than ever, to developing improvements and game expansions. We appreciate your tremendous support and look forward to your involvement making Pirates Online even better. March 24th - Arm Yourself With Brand-New Weapons! New weapons are coming soon to Pirates Online, bringing with them more damage, faster reload rates, special effects, and more! You can look forward to new voodoo dolls, daggers, voodoo staffs, and pistols. These new weapons will be available later this month on the Test server, and will be hitting the live game in April. March 24th - New Guild Invite Codes Recruiting for your Guild just got a whole lot easier. Instead of having to generate a code for each person you invite, you can now take advantage of multiple and unlimited use invite codes. To create a Guild Code: Step One: Hit F to open your Friends Panel (or open it through your Sea Chest) Step Two: Click Guild Tab Step Three: Click Guild Options button Step Four: Click Create Invitation Step Five: Select your invite type. Invite types: Single Use Invite: code can be used by 1 person Multiple Use Invite: code can be used by 1-100 people Unlimited Use Invite: code can be used as often as you like, until you invalidate it. You can invalidate codes by clicking on Invitation Options in the Guild Tab and choosing to clear Limited Use Invites (this clears Single, Multiple, or Unlimited Use Invites). March 24th - Everybody Was Sea-in' Green Did you get a chance to sail the high green seas? There was a whole lot of green going on in the Caribbean on March 17. Some Pirates rocked a green 'do, while others got inked up with some new lucky tattoos! Check out the screenshots above in case you missed the celebration - and if you didn't, at least they will bring up some fond memories. March 24th - Pirates Are Definitely More Lovable Than Ninjas Here it is - straight from the mouths of your fellow Pirates - the top 10 reasons why Pirates are more lovable than Ninjas. Click here to view the full list March 24th - Player Q&A From Alvaro: I was wondering, seeing as there is some confusion: what is the total number of skill points a pirate can have on a weapon by the time he masters it? Is it 25, because at level 25 a pirate does not receive a skill point, or is it 26, 2 from when you receive the weapon and 24 from each level up until level 25? Thanks in advance! You can receive a total of 26 skill points - 2 points are given when you first start the weapon and an additional skill point is given for each level after that. Read more Player Q&A March 24th - Who is Jolly Roger? Seafaring folk often tell the old tale of how the envious pirate Jolly Roger and Captain Jack Sparrow found themselves vying for the same coveted seat in the Brethren Court. 'Twas a position Jolly Roger long believed he deserved far more than Captain Jack. But when the captain of the Black Pearl gained the seat - though some whisper it was craftily attained -- Jolly Roger's jealous fury raged towards Jack and he vowed vengeance. Jolly Roger then conspired with a Voodoo witch doctor to settle the score. Together, they schemed to rig a card game to trick Jack out of his piece of eight -- the coin and beads entwined in Sparrow's hair -- a symbol of membership to the esteemed Pirate Brethren. Read more Lore March 6th - Spend Some Booty - New Items to Buy! Has all that salty sea air left you with that mysterious Pirate-y smell? Then it's time to dock your ship, hit the town, and get into some fresh new duds. The Tailor Shops have new clothes arriving all the time (and just received a new shipment), so be sure to hit them up often! You'll also find some brand new killer tattoos at the Tattoo Parlors. Hopefully you've been saving that gold - if not, you better get to plunderin'! February 27th - Say It With an Emote! It's time to dance, celebrate, laugh, or just plain go crazy...emote style! Click here for a list of some of the emotes now available in the game for all Pirates. February 27th - Pirates Sea Green March is a month of luck in Pirates Online -- and what Pirate can't use a little luck? We think some ink might do the trick -- maybe four leaves of something you pick? February 27th - Crewin' Up Made Simple Looking for a crew in Pirates Online has never been easier! Based on your feedback, we have implemented a new "Looking for Crew" (LFC) feature that allows you to tell other Pirates that you are interested in crewing up by placing a "Looking for Crew" message above your Pirate's head. There are two different ways to activate this new feature: Click on the "Crew Options" button on your Crew Panel. Select "Looking for Crew". To get to your Crew Panel: Open your Sea Chest and click the "Friends" button or hit F to bring up your Friends Panel Click on the Crew tab to open up your Crew Panel Type /lfc into your chat window. The "Looking for Crew" message will appear above your Pirate's head. February 27th - Update: Black Pearl Boss Battle Unfortunately the Black Pearl Boss Battle is not quite ready to set sail. A few stubborn bugs remain. However, the latest build has been put onto the Test server, which is the last big step before releasing it. We are as excited as you are to retake the Black Pearl, but didn't want it to go live until it was fully tested. The fixes should be ready soon and the Black Pearl will be at sea once again. February 27th - Cloth Maps from the Pre-Order Program For those players who are newer to Pirates Online, as well as anyone else who missed out on the Pre-Order Program, we wanted to share with you some pictures of the limited-edition exclusive cloth maps we created. Each map also came with its own numbered certificate of authenticity. For those players who did pre-order...we hope you enjoy your map! February 27th - What Are Skill Points? Each time your Pirate gains a level in a Weapon, you earn 1 Skill Point for that Weapon. You can then spend these Skill Points to unlock new Skills or upgrade existing Skills to make them more powerful. Check out the Player's Guide for all the details on Skill Points and how to spend them. February 27th - Spotlight FAQ We've pulled a list together of some of the most frequently asked questions we've received (thanks again for sending them in!) - check out the list below: 1) What is the coin above some Pirates' heads? This coin indicates that the account holder of that Pirate is a Founder. Founders are players that either pre-ordered the game or purchased Unlimited Access to the game before midnight on December 2. 2) What do the name tag colors mean? Blue name tag: Player has Unlimited Access Grey name tag: Player has Basic Access Gold name tag: Player is a Founder and has Unlimited Access 3) How do I log out of the game? There are two ways to log out of the game: Option 1: Click the "Options" button at the lower right of your screen or hit F7 to bring up the Options Panel. From here, click the "Log out" button to return to your Pick-a-Pirate screen Option 2: Hit Shift-F2 4) How do I change to windowed mode? Step 1: Click the "Options" button at the lower right of your screen or hit F7 to bring up the Options Panel Step 2: You can select windowed mode here by clicking the fullscreen on/off button 5) What is a tonic, and where do I buy them? Tonics refresh your health while in battle and should be purchased BEFORE entering battle. They are especially important if you are fighting alone or against high-level enemies. Tonics can be purchased at any gypsy cart. Go to the gypsy and click on the "Store" button. The Tonics will be available on the third tab (look on the left side of the panel for the tabs). To use a tonic: press "T" or click the tonic icon to drink and recover some health. 6) What is a crew good for? By crewing up, you can easily keep track of the other Pirates you are playing with. You can teleport to each other's ships and can easily locate your crew should you end up in jail. You also get a 10% notoriety bonus for every enemy you defeat while part of a crew. 7) What is the Test Server? How do I get access to it? The Test Server is a separate, invite only, version of the game where we test new game content, features, game updates, bug fixes, and upcoming changes to the game before they are incorporated into the live game. Those players who participated in the Pirates Online Beta Test (phase 1 or 2) automatically have access to the Test Server and can log in by clicking on the Pirates Online Test Launcher icon located on their desktop. If you have access, but still need to download the Test Launcher, please do so by using the appropriate link below. For PC, please click here. For Mac, please click here. While we are not currently sending out any additional invitations to play on the Test Server, we will be doing so in the near future, so stay tuned! 8) Do you plan on expanding the game and its content? Will you continue to make fixes and updates while new content is being added? Yes, we will continue to add new content to Pirates Online on a regular basis in order to ensure that there will always be new adventures to be had, locations to explore, enemies to battle and defeat, and many new treasures to discover. While we have a team dedicated to developing this new content and expanding the game, we also have a team that is solely dedicated to fine tuning the game, fixing bugs, and continuously making game updates and enhancements. February 8th - Customization Updates - Now Live on Test If you have access to the Test server, you can now check out all the new ways to customize your Pirate. Change your clothes, get a crazy new hairstyle and ink a tattoo to go with it. Next stop - the jewelry shop! Pick up a new nose ring and /dance your way through the streets of Tortuga -- you know you're lookin' good. Those players who participated in the Pirates Online Beta Test (phase 1 or 2) automatically have access to the Test server and can log in by clicking on the Pirates Online Test Launcher icon located on their desktop. If you have access, but still need to download the Test Launcher, please do so by using the appropriate link below. . While we are not currently sending out any additional invitations to play on the Test server, we will be doing so in the near future, so stay tuned! February 5th - Pirates Online Hitting the Airwaves! We are really excited about our new TV commercial, which began airing on January 16. You can catch it on MTV, Comedy Central, CW, WWE, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, and Fox Kids. Haven't seen it yet? Watch it here now! January 31st - "Why Pirates Are More Lovable Than Ninjas" Contest Let's face it, being a Pirate is WAY better than being a Ninja! With Valentine's Day right around the corner, we've decided to put a sugary twist on the age-old Pirates vs. Ninjas debate. Send us up to three reasons why you think Pirates are more lovable than Ninjas. We'll choose our top 10 favorites. If one of yours is chosen, you could win a sweet prize - a Sony Mylo! Visit the Contest Page for all the details. January 31st - New Coats -- Inspired by the Pirate Lords We'll be introducing brand-new coats inspired by members of the Brethren Court in February's customization update! Here's a sneak peek at three of the coats we'll be releasing, along with a picture of the Pirate Lord who inspired them! January 31st - "Aces Need Faces" Blackjack Contest Winners Thanks to everyone who participated in the "Aces Need Faces" Blackjack Contest. Click here to view the 10 lucky winners of an 8GB iPod Touch. Congratulations to all of them! January 31st - Quest Tracking: Follow the Ray of Light Some players were finding it difficult to remember which townsperson they needed to return to when completing a Quest. In order to help alleviate some of this confusion we've made some enhancements to the Quest tracking system. Now, when you are in the "return to townsperson" stage of completing a Quest, simply follow the ray of light and the yellow arrow at your feet to return to your townsperson. January 31st - Game Passes Now Available Just a reminder -- you can now purchase Game Passes for Pirates of the Caribbean Online at participating Target retailers nationwide. You can purchase a 30-Day Game Pass for $9.95 or a 90-Day Game Pass for $24.95. These make great gifts for all the Pirates in your life! January 25th - Nominated for Best Online Game of the Year! Game Industry News has announced their Game of the Year nominees, and Pirates of the Caribbean Online has been nominated as a finalist in the "Best Online Only Game" category! Voting is now open, so if you love Pirates Online as much as we do, be sure to log on to: www.GameIndustry.com and cast your vote! You can select 'Pirates of the Caribbean Online from the "Best Online Only Game" drop-down menu. In addition, you can nominate it for "Overall Game of the Year" by typing it in the space provided underneath that category (towards the bottom of the page). Thanks for your support! January 14th - Pre-Order Items Have Shipped! If you pre-ordered Pirates of the Caribbean Online, your limited-edition cloth map has shipped and should be arriving shortly!